The Jig is Up
by substantivo
Summary: *Finished* This is my first story so, don't be too hard on me please.*sniff* OK! What if the girls had to start going to the same school? I wonder what Chris and Jackson would say. Oh and R&R!
1. new school

Toni  
  
"What you have to be kidding me!!!!," Mika said. Mom just told us that she was transferring me to Mika's school. I'm happy that I'm going to be going to the same school as Mika, but what are the people there going to say? And what about Jackson? All this time he thought I was Mika, and that my feelings for him keep changing. Maybe me going will let him know who I really am.  
  
"What, I thought you'd be happy that you two would be going to the same school," our mom said.  
  
"Yeah I'm happy, but...........what about Toni's feelings about changing schools!!"  
  
"Well Toni, how do you feel about all of this?"  
  
I sat there for awhile in silence. They were both staring at me. My mom's face painted with irritation, while Mika's face was pleading.  
  
"I want to do it," I said.  
  
"What?!?"   
  
"OMG, Mika!!!! Are you ok?"  
  
Mika( in her bedroom)  
  
Oh man, I can't believe that Toni actually agreed to going to transferring. I also can't believe how bad my back is hurting after fainting earlier. Anyways, I wonder what everyone is going to say about Toni. I mean my friends already know, but what about Chris and Jackson? What if Jackson find out the truth, about Toni and I switching? Will he tell Chris? Well, one things for sure it will ease his mind about the mixed signals he's been getting from "me".  
  
^What are you thinking about Mika?^  
  
^Don't talk to me, I'm still mad at you.^  
  
^lease don't be mad. I mean, c'mon don't you think it'll be fun?^  
  
^Sure I think it will, but Chris.^  
  
^ Yeah ok, I know the guys will freak out, but at least Mr. X won't be there.^  
  
^ Yes, thank God for that.^  
  
^ promise nothing bad will happen. So, will you please talk to me?^  
  
^'m talking to you right now aren't I?^  
  
^AH! Ok, now will you please take down the DO NOT CROSS sign in front of our door? I need to get ready for practice.^  
  
Mika (the next day at school)  
  
"Ok Toni it's your first day of school. Whatever you do, don't get nervous and get all hysterical. And act like it's really first time being here." I said to Tony who was looking at me with irritation. "If anyone would be getting hysterical over here it would be you." Toni said with a smirk.  
  
"Why would I get hysterical?"  
  
"Maybe because Chris is coming our way."  
  
"What?!?" OH no! I don't want him to know about Toni just yet. I have to get away before he sees Toni! "RUN!!!!" *trip*"OWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Mika you ok? Who's ......your.........friend?" Dang it I blew it. So much for trying to avoid Chris finding out about Toni. I look down to see what prevented me from getting away. It was my stupid shoe laces. In my panic of Toni coming here, I forgot to tie them. I bend down and rip my laces out. HA! Now I won't have to worry about tripping any more. Now all I have to worry about how to explain my sister to Chris. 


	2. a sarcastic talk

Hahahaha! You can't get me now Chrissie-Chan! I hope you like this one. And ok, I think I have to do this. Miracle girls is not my own, blah, blah, blah. I just made up my own based on the manga, so yeah. So get to reading!  
  
Chris  
  
"Hey Mika, um, I guess you would be Mika's sister." I said. I looked at Mika and her twin sister in amazement. I hadn't known she had a sister, I don't know why she never told me. "You figure that out on your own?," said her sister. So far my impression of Mika's sister isn't all that great. But Mika looked so cute fuming at here sister.   
  
"Toni! Stop being so mean! Why are you getting angry anyways?"  
  
"You wanna know why? Because my sister is trying to hide me from everyone like an idiot, when you know people are going to see me sometime!"   
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's just with you here, I'm afraid things are going to be...................different."   
  
"Yeah, I can understand where you come from. Oh, and to you, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok. My name is Chris. And you must be Toni." I said.  
  
"Um, Toni could you go on ahead without me? I need to talk to Chris."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Mika stood across from me with downcast eyes. She was embarrassed I could tell. "Um, how come you didn't tell me about your sister?"  
  
"It's very complicated. But, I'm sure you'll find out the reason why sooner or later, and it's going to be later."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me now?"  
  
"It's not the right time. Oh man, the bells going to ring and I still haven't gotten Toni settled in yet or found out where my class is! I'll talk to you later ok Chris?" She turned to leave so she could catch up with her sister. "Oh, wait, could you not tell Jackson yet? For Toni's sake?"  
  
"Um, ok?" I said. I tried to stifle a laugh as Mika tripped again. She got up, took off her shoes and threw them in a near by bush. She may be smart, but she sure is clumsy. Now, why can't I tell Jackson? And why is it 'for Toni's sake?'  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
So how was the story? Of course I don't think it was all that great, but hey. Keep reading and you'll find out what happens with Jackson and Mika. Remember R&R. Bye-bye! 


	3. confusion

Niho everybody! Third chapter up! Anyways, I'm not going to update anymore until I get some reviews, good or bad. Just as long as I know someone out there is interested in my story (besides my friends who haven't been reading it I believe.) In my stat it says that people have been reading, but they don't care to give encouragement. So unless I get some feedback, I'm not writing the rest of it. Well, on with the story!  
  
**************************************  
  
Jackson ( walking along the school corridors)  
  
Ah! Back in school already. Huh, it's not like I was having any fun during the summer anyways. I couldn't stop thinking about Mika. Sometimes it seemed like she actually liked me, then she acted like she despised me, like she has always. I know the reason why she despises me, but the accident wasn't really my fault.   
  
Deep in thought, I hadn't been looking where I was going and bumped into someone. And speak of the devil, there was Mika.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!" Mika said and she took off running. I ran after her to see why she was acting the way she was and she ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Mika!" I said, "come out of there!"  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
  
I walked into the bathroom and found Mika hunched over a sink. "Mika, what is up with you?"  
  
"Jackson, get out of here! I said to leave me alone!"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you've been acting so strangely?"  
  
*flashback *  
  
"Mika! Come down from there!" I cried.  
  
"I can't, can you help me down?"  
  
"Sure hold on a minute."  
  
I climbed up the tree that Mika was stuck in. I noticed that her skirt got caught onto a branch that her short arms couldn't reach. I hooked her and she fell out of the tree with a thump. I climbed down to help her up.  
  
"Ow, thanks Jackson."  
  
"No problem." I said pulling her up. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't move. They were so mesmerizing. We just stood there, looking into each others eyes. We started moving closer until our bodies were almost touching. I brought my hand up to her cheek and she gasped.  
  
"Hey, Mika! What ya doin'? We got to go come on!" yelled Mika's friend Cheri.  
  
"Damn" we said under our breaths.  
  
"Uh, I'll see you later, bye!" Mika said as she ran towards her friend.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey Mika! Wait up!" I said running happily up to Mika. She turned to look at me with her usual hatred.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"I wanted to talk about yesterday."  
  
She looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened yesterday. Now if you don't mind I have a class to get to." And she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Look Jackson, I can't talk to you about it. You'll just get confused and hurt. So will you please just leave me alone?"  
  
"Fine I'll leave you alone, but just to let you know, your in the boys bathroom." At that I turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" screamed Mika as she ran out of the bathroom.  
  
****************************************  
  
So what did you think? Ha! Like anybody will answer. Well please review so I can get the next chapter out. I have it ready, all I need is the acknowledgement that people do like my story, or that they're actually reading it. Well, next time, Jackson meets Toni.   
  
Oh, and I'm adding my own personal characters to add a little drama, if there isn't enough. Well keep reading k? Bye-bye! 


	4. new friend

Niho again. Ok that is my official greetings. Oh and thank you for reviewing Tomomi, I really appreciate it. And when I finish reading this one story, I'm going to read yours ok? Oh, and to those of you who haven't seen Spirited Away yet, the movie is amazing! Anyways, you guy might like this chapter. Well, I might as well get started eh? Here we go.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Class, listen up now. We have a transfer student named Toni. I know I'm mentioning her when it's the first day of school, she's Mika's twin sister!"   
  
Jackson  
  
At the mention of Mika's name I looked up. Twin sister? I didn't know she had a twin. And she looks exactly like her too, except for the fact that she has short hair and Mika has hers long.  
  
"Everyone say hello to Mika's sister Toni."  
  
"Hello," everyone said in unison.   
  
"Toni, you'll be sitting next to Ami."  
  
Hmmmm, I wonder if she's anything like Mika. Clumsy, brainy, and not one athletic bone in her body, or so she makes herself seem. The only day she actually did do something great was on athletic day last year. I'm going to try to talk to her later on.  
  
Toni  
  
"Hi, I'm Ami," said the girl sitting next to me. She had medium length brown hair, and brown eyes that were hiding behind small glasses that were slipping down her nose. Even though she looked nerdy, her body was shaped like an hour glass, a figure most girls would die for.  
  
"Are you really Mika's sister, or are you Mika with her hair cut."  
  
"No, I'm really her sister."  
  
"So are you just as stuck on school work as she is?"  
  
"No, actually, I prefer sports to school."  
  
"Ok, now I'm convinced. Mika would never even give a thought to at least putting a tie out onto a field. So what sport do you play?"  
  
"Well, I play almost all sports, but I played basketball at my old school."  
  
"Really, are you going to go out for basketball here?"  
  
"No I was thinking about going for track instead."  
  
"Ooooooo good choice. The hottest guys this school has seen are on the team. I have my eye out for a guy named Chris."  
  
Uh-oh, I hope she doesn't mean the same Chris that Mika likes.  
  
"He's tall, short light brown hair, he's athletic, but not an arrogant jerk like most jocks." Ami said dreamily.  
  
Yep, it's the same guy, and the same exact look Mika gets when she talks about him.  
  
"That's good. So when are you going to make your move?"  
  
"Oh, when I get up the nerve to talk to him."  
  
At that I fell out of my chair. "What? You haven't even spoken to him?"  
  
"No, I get to nervous." she said blushing.  
  
"Maybe you'll accidentally "bump" into him in the hallway some time, if you know what I mean."  
  
"What?!? No, you wouldn't, your just as evil as your sister."  
  
I just grinned at her evilly and turned away. Maybe if she met him she would see that he isn't all that great. I looked around the classroom one more time. I could feel someone staring at me and looked at Ami. No, it wasn't her, she had her head buried in her book murmuring to herself. I turned around to see Jackson in the back of the classroom looking at me. I turned back around quickly to find my new teacher standing in front of my desk. First day of school and I'm already in trouble. Just great.  
  
****************************************  
  
So, good ne? Hopefully you guys think so, 'cause that's all that matters * sniff* is that you guys are satisfied. But I will never know if guys are if you don't REVIEW, other than Tomomi and Christie. Hmmmmmm, I wonder if anybody actually reads these parts of the story, or rather, oh whatever you want to call this section. Well, keep reading, the story gets interesting in the hallway. 


	5. in the hallway

Neho, everyone! I don't really know what to say. Actually I do, but I want to say it afterwards. So go ahead and the next chapter!  
  
********************************  
  
Toni  
  
My classes after homeroom were a drab, and was happy when lunch came around. I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria to get my lunch when I heard a familiar voice calling to me.  
  
"Hey Toni, there you are. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my crew. Oh, and just to let you know, Mika's going to be there too."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. Let me ask you something. You don't like my sister do you? And be serious please."  
  
"I respect her and I admire her intelligence, but I have to admit, sometimes I don't like her. Well, almost all the time, but I think your cool."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with you and my sister liking the same guy?"  
  
"No, no, no, no...........................................yeah it does."  
  
At that moment I saw Chris walking down the hallway. He hadn't noticed us so I bumped her into him. She looked at me with a startled looked, then she looked at Chris. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" They both said at the same time.   
  
I came up behind her and said, "you said you wanted to meet him, well now you have." She elbowed me while smiling at Chris. I walked a few steps away to not intrude on the conversation they conjured up. I was still in ear shot and heard her stuttering. I then figured out that she was going to ask him out. "Um, C-Chris, I was w-wondering if you w-would like like to go see a m-movie sometime?"  
  
Oh this is such fun, I thought. ^Toni what are you doing?^ It was Mika. ^Oh nothing^  
  
^ I don't believe you^ ^ Then don't^  
  
"Look Ami, you seem like a really nice girl and all, but ..........I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well maybe I'll see you some other time then ok?"  
  
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
"Bye" she said quietly.  
  
Oh that must of hurt.  
  
Mika  
  
I was sitting with my friends Cheri and Tye when Toni came up with Ami. "Hey everybody," said Ami, "everybody this is Toni, Mika's twin sister, as you can see. Toni, this is Cheri, Tye, and of course your sister."  
  
"Hi," they all said in unison.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said a dark red haired girl who was Cheri, " I heard a rumor that Mika had a twin sister, and I didn't believe Mika when she said it herself, but now I have proof."   
  
"Um, Mika. Could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. We'll be right back, ok you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" They all said.  
  
"What is it Toni?"  
  
"OK Mika. What ever you do, don't freak out ok?"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Jackson is in one of my classes and he's been trying to talk to me."  
  
"What!?! Shit! I wonder if we can change your classroom."  
  
"No Mika. I think it would be good if we had a class together."  
  
"Not with that jerk your not. And why do you want to have a class with him anyways?"  
  
"Because I like him Mika. And what do you have against him."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that. And if you did like him, how come you've been avoiding him?"  
  
"Because I want to know the reason why my sister hates him before I get to know him."  
  
"Well then your going to have to wait a long time." I turned my back and walked away.  
  
Toni walked behind me, staring daggers into my back. We both changed our moods when we got back to the girls. We didn't want to let them know that we had a fight. They were too happy themselves.  
  
Jackson  
  
I still hadn't talk to Toni yet. I want to know what is Mika's problem, and she might have the answer. She walked through the door from the outside into the hallway. "Toni!" I called out to her, but she only walked faster. I started after her, but before I could catch up to her, the bell rang. "Damn it!!" That got some stares from the people around me, but not from Toni.  
  
*****************************  
  
So what do you think? I think I'm losing my touch. I might not update for a while because I'm running out of ideas. But I did think of another story! It's not about Miracle girls but a creation of my own. The story will only be on fictionpress.net. It's almost like Magic Knight Rayearth, but instead of going into another world, they get sucked into a game. Well, bye-bye! 


	6. life is good

Neho everybody! Chapter six is finally here! I know it's been quite some time, but the other story I've been writing has been taking up some of my time. Plus, I've been out looking for a job. Thank you for the few reviews I got. It's not many, but hey it's something. This is last chapter of my story. So go ahead and finish.  
  
**********************************  
  
Mika POV( next day after school)  
  
I can't take it anymore. Jackson is driving me crazy! Either he's trying to talk to me, or Toni. And she wails in my head, asking me what to do, every time. It's the first day, and I'm already tired of her. Lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into Chris.  
  
"Oh! Gomen," I stammered, "I didn't see you."  
  
"It's ok. I was thinking about something and didn't see you either."  
  
"Oh, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was thinking about you."  
  
"O-oh?" I said meekly. He was thinking about me? I thought. I hope he ask me out. My heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Yeah, I'm having trouble with my school work. Heh, first week of school and I'm already having trouble," he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
I almost hit him. How dare he get my hopes so high. "Um, sure I'll help you. Think you can come over tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I can come over tonight."  
  
"It's a date!"  
  
"I got to go to practice, so see after!" he walked away.  
  
I sighed as I watched him walk away. I turned to find Jackson standing by a tree, apparently waiting for me.  
  
"Leave me alone Jackson."  
  
"I just want to know if you like me or not."  
  
"No Jackson I don't like you. I will never like you. Get it?!?"  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"WHAT?!? I never kissed you. Toni kissed you. Toni has liked you from the moment she met you."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"We switched places some days during the school year. When I ever acted all sweet to you, it was really her. I don't like you Jackson, I've always liked Chris."  
  
He stared at me in shock. He took a couple of steps back, then turned and ran.   
  
(at home)  
  
"Toni," I said walking up to her. She was at her desk, doing her homework. Chris hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Yes?" she said looking up from her work.  
  
"I'm going to tell you, but have to promise not to get mad."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I kind of told Jackson that you liked him." I winced.  
  
"Miiiiiikaaaa, how could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. He was bugging the hell out of me."  
  
She sighed and looked down at her work. "Don't worry, I probably would have done the same thing."  
  
The door bell rang, "who could that be?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, Chris was suppose to come over tonight."  
  
I made my way down to the door. I opened the door expecting Chris to be standing there, but to my surprise, it was Jackson.  
  
"What do you want? I already told you what you wanted to hear," I said glaring at him.  
  
"I came here to speak to Toni," he said.  
  
I was about to tell him to leave her alone when Toni walked in. "Did I hear my name?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with you outside," he said.  
  
"S- sure, I'll be right back ok Mika?"  
  
I grumbled as she walked out the door with Jackson. I saw Chris walk up to the door, empty handed.  
  
"Hey, where are your books," I asked smiling.  
  
"I didn't come here to study."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No. Mika I heard what you said to Jackson. About how you liked me."  
  
"But how?" I asked in disbelief.   
  
"I was going back to tell you what time to expect me, and heard you talking to Jackson. I was going to leave you two alone when I heard my name. Mika how come you never told me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid you didn't like me."  
  
"But I do Mika. I hadn't realized that I liked you at first, but little by little I started to like you."  
  
"How you never told me?"  
  
"Because I thought you liked Jackson. Then I heard that it was Toni that liked him. I knew I had to finally ask you out. So will you?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" I said jumping into his arms.  
  
"No, I guess not. Look I have to go, I told my mom I was going out to walk the dog," he pointed to his Dalmatian that was tied to a tree in my front yard.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved to him as he walked off with his dog.  
  
About 5 minutes later Toni walked through the door with a dazed look on her face. "So, what happened with you?" I asked.  
  
"He asked me out, and then we kissed."  
  
"It took that long?"  
  
"It was a long kiss. I saw Chris. what happened with you?"  
  
"He asked me out. So that means we both got new boyfriends. Better yet, it's the boys we've been after for quite some time." I said with a sly grin. Toni and I looked at each other and squealed.  
  
From then on, school was great. Our schedules changed a bit, but it was ok. Of course Toni became a sports star at school, and with her going out with Jackson made them one of the ideal couples. The other couple would be Chris and I. Life was great.  
  
THE END  
  
*********************************  
  
Yeah I know the story isn't great. Truthfully I just wanted to finish it. I just ran out of ideas for it. But if you think I should draw it out more tell it to me in my reviews, and I'll change it. Or at least I'll try. So review, good or bad. It doesn't matter to me. Bye-bye! 


End file.
